Polilyp
Polilyp is a token Plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' and a member of the and classes. It is made by Polilyp Position, Jelillyfish's signature superpower, but can also be made by Cornucopia's ability, transformed by Seedling or Petalmorphosis' ability, or obtained as a card through Cosmic Flower. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /1 . It has the [[w:c:pvz:Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] trait, and its ability gives her the [[w:c:pvz:Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] effect when she is destroyed. Origin Its name is a portmanteau of "polyp", the sessile stage of a jellyfish's life cycle, and "lily", the plant that Polilyp and Jelillyfish are based off of. Its description is a reference to the increasingly verbose meme. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Tribe:' Flower Animal Plant *'Trait:' Amphibious *'Abilities:' When Destroyed: Bounce this Polilyp. *'Set:' Token Card Description Prefers the phrase "When severely injured: Politely refuse to die and merely retreat." Strategies Polilyp is a very powerful card, with the ability to keep returning to combat. She also has Animal synergy A.K.A. Pet synergy. The fact that Pets are boosted when more are played should give you an idea of how to use this card. Unfortunately, the Superpower itself is a Flower MONSTER Superpower trick. Therefore, cards such as Cat Lady and Zookeeper do not get activated twice. Polilyp is not very useful on her own; she's a 2 cost 2/1 that cannot die, but it occupies a space in your hand. It's only useful if you have cards that can utilize it. Laser Cattail and Zookeeper benefit well from Polilyp, as Laser Cattail has an easily replacable meat shield to boost it while Zookeeper has a somewhat reliable method of constantly buffing his teammates. If another Hero somehow Conjures Polilyp, they have many more options with it. Every Solar Hero can use her in a Flower deck with Briar Rose for continuous removal. Chompzilla can use and boost Polilyp for some coverage of the water lane. Solar Flare can use Pair Pearadise for an infinite swarm of undying flowers, and Wall-Knight and Rose can simply add it as another of the many Flowers they have at their disposal. Against Polilyp is a dangerous card to deal with; a unit that keeps coming back and boosts enemy Pets upon being played is not one to be toyed with. Luckily, it is weak on its own, and there's (usually) only one per game. As with Bullberry, try to destroy anything that benefits from this card. However, this is even more true with Polilyp, as she is weak on her own. There's not much you can really do about the fact that it's constantly bounced. You can use Total Eclipse to prevent it being played in a lane, or use Trapper Territory to destroy it during the Fight phase. You can Bounce it if the Plant Hero decides to buff it. Other than that, treat this as a standard Basic card that keeps coming back. Trivia *The fact that Jelillyfish can create polyps implies that she is capable of reproduction. However, no other instances of Jelillyfish are ever seen. **This may be because the Polilyps never grow. However, that doesn't explain why there are no surplus amounts of Polilyps visible, either.